The UDP-galactose: β-N-acetyl-glucosamine β-1,4-galactosyltransferase (β4Gal-T1) was the first animal glycosyltransferase to be isolated and cloned (Narimatsu et al., 1986; Shaper et al., 1986; Nakazawa et al., 1988; Shaper et al., 1988; D'Agostaro et al., 1989), and early searches for homologous genes by low stringency Southern hybridisation suggested that this gene was unique. Characterisation of β4Gal-transferase activities from different sources, however, indicate that distinct activities exist (Sheares and Carlson, 1984; Furukawa et al., 1990). Emerging evidence now reveal that several β4galactosyltransferase genes may exist. Shaper and colleagues (Shaper et al., 1995) have identified two different chick cDNA sequences, which have 65% and 48% sequence similarity to human β4Gal-T1. Both chick cDNAs were shown to encode catalytically active b4Gal-transferases (Shaper et al., 1997). Two independent groups have analysed β4Gal-transferase activities in mice homozygously deficient for β4Gal-T1 (Asano et al., 1997; Lu et al., 1997). Both studies showed residual β4Gal-transferase activity, providing clear evidence for the existence of additional β4Gal-transferases. Thus, the β4Gal-T1 gene is likely to be part of a homologous gene family with recognisable sequence motifs, and this is supported by a large number of human ESTs with sequence similarities to β4Gal-T1 in EST databases (National Center for Biotechnology Information).
β-1,4-Galactosyltransferase activities add galactose to different acceptor substrates including free oligosaccharides, N- and O-linked glycoproteins, and glycosphingolipids (Kobata, 1992). In addition, β4Gal-T1 is modulated by a-lactalbumin to function as lactose synthase and hence has a major role in lactation (Brew et al., 1968). Given the diverse functions of β-1,4-galactosyltransferase activities and the evidence that multiple b4Gal-transferases exist, it is likely that these enzymes may have different kinetic properties. Furukawa et al. (Furukawa et al., 1990) showed that liver β4Gal-transferase activity was near 20-fold higher with asialo-agalacto-transferrin compared to asialo-agalacto-IgG, whereas the activity found in T and B cells only showed a 4 to 5-fold difference with the two substrates. The β4Gal-transferase activity in B cells of rheumatoid arthritis patients appear to be similar to B cells from healthy controls with several substrates including asialo-agalacto-transferrin (Furukawa et al., 1990) and βGlcNAc-pITC-BSA (Keusch et al., 1995), but different with asialo-agalacto-IgG (Furukawa et al., 1990). Furthermore, the Km for UDP-Gal of β4Gal-transferase activity from B cells of rheumatoid arthritis patients were 2-fold higher (35.6 mM) than normal B cells (17.6 mM) (Furukawa et al., 1990). Finally, the activity in B cells for asialo-agalacto-transferrin was more sensitive to a-lactalbumin inhibition than the activity with asialo-agalacto-IgG. A number of studies have concluded that there was no change in β4Gal-transferase activity in B cells of rheumatoid arthritis patients (Wilson et al., 1993; Axford et al., 1994). However, if multiple β4Gal-transferases exist, it is possible that the contradictory findings of Furukawa et al. (Furukawa et al., 1990) can be explained by a model with two β4Gal-transferases with different kinetic parameters expressed in normal B cells, and a selective down regulation of one in B cells of rheumatoid arthritis patients.
Access to additional existing β4Gal-transferase genes encoding β4Gal-transferases with better kinetic properties than β4Gal-T1 would allow production of more efficient enzymes for use in galactosylation of oligosaccharides, glycoproteins, and glycosphingolipids. Such enzymes could be used, for example, in pharmaceutical or other commercial applications that require synthetic galactosylation of these or other substrates that are not or poorly acted upon by β4Gal-T1, in order to produce appropriately glycosylated glycoconjugates having particular enzymatic, immunogenic, or other biological and/or physical properties.
Consequently, there exists a need in the art for additional UDP-galactose: β-N-acetyl-glucosamine β-1,4-galactosyltransferases and the primary structure of the genes encoding these enzymes. The present invention meets this need, and further presents other related advantages.